


Horns

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kankri has a horn kink, M/M, i guess it counts as somewhat nsfw, idk - Freeform, just enjoy it, there is horn fondleing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because Kankri has virtually no horns what-so-ever) Kankri has always be fascinated over his matesprit's horns. He wants to touch them and mess with them and one day he works up the courage to finally ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my pos writing.

Kankri walked up to where Cronus stood leaning against a wall and stood behind his matesprit for a moment. Nervously, he went over in his mind what he would say. Normally, it wasn’t something he would have to do. The seadweller in front of him was the only troll who could make him flustered enough to forget what he was going to say. But Kankri had planned what he would say to the troll this time.

He made sure to go over his lines with Porrim before trying to confront Cronus so there would not be a repeat of last time. (The last time he tried to ask the question, he ended up getting so nervous he ran off and didn’t come out of his hive again until Porrim virtually dragged him out through the door.)

“Cronus?” Kankri tapped on his shoulder to get him to turn around.

“Hey, chief. What’s up?” There was a smile on his face and a fake human cigarette in his mouth as usually.

 “If you are not busy at the present moment, I would like to make an inquiry of you.” He stared down at his feet trying to keep Cronus from seeing the nervousness on his face.

“I ain’t busy right now. So, what do you want to know?”

Kankri looked up a bright red blush spreading across his grey face. He looked around a few times, making sure no one was around to hear what he was about to ask.

“After being your matesprit for quite some time now I feel it would be an appropriate time to ask you this particular question.” He weaved his way around actually asking until Cronus interrupted him.

“Kan, what are you trying to ask? Get to the point.” Kankri looked down again.

“I would like to know if you would let me…touch your horns.” He looked back up, his face redder than a tomato and sort of shrunken into the fuzz of his sweater.

Cronus was kind of shocked and his smile disappeared for a moment changing to an expression as to say _Is he really asking this?_ After it settled in he shook his head and his smile returned and he shrugged a little.

“Sure, babe. Why the hell not?” Kankri sighed, both in relief and in the fact that he had to go through with what he had planned (not that he didn’t want to). “Do you want to, you know, go somewhere a little less out in the open?”

“Um, yes. Someplace more private would be preferable.”

“We can go to my hive then.” Cronus grabbed Kankri’s hand and led him down a few short passage was to his hive. They went into the respite block and sat on the human bed someone had remembered for him so he could feel more like a human, also the soft mattress was far more comfortable than any pile a troll could make. They were silent while Kankri stared at the other troll’s horns and Cronus watched him.

“You can do it anytime, chief.” Cronus finally said. Kankri nodded.

Hesitantly, he reached a hand for Cronus’ lightning-bolt shaped horns. Starting near the tip, he ghosted his fingers over the yellow-orange membrane and slowly moved them down toward the base. When Kankri ran his fingers over the dark orange base, Cronus let out a low sound and he quickly withdrew his hand.

“No, it’s okay, Kan. You can keep going, if you want.” He said and Kankri did, because running his hands over the smooth horns felt good. Cronus let out another moan-ish sound, but Kankri still brushed over the horns. He continued for maybe ten minutes until Cronus spoke up.

“Babe,” he breathed out “you might want  to stop now.” Immediately he pulled his fingers off the other’s horns and stood with Cronus. He walked him to the door.

“Thank you for allowing me to do that.” Kankri said before exiting the hive.

“It was my pleasure.” And then he left, finally accomplishing what he had wanted to for so long. It wasn’t until he got back to his own hive that he realized that Cronus wasn’t the only one who had felt pleasure by Kankri fondling his matesprit’s horns.

**Author's Note:**

> I might maybe write a sequel to this. (...Probably not.)


End file.
